Fall 2016 Event/E-2
Information |hp_normal = |hp_hard = |mechanics = LoS Check@Events/Mechanics#LoS_Check, Selection Node@Events/Mechanics#Node_specific_details, Enemy Raid@Land Base_Aerial_Support#Enemy_Raid_2, Ship Locking@Events/Mechanics#Ship_Locking |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = 1 |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 2 |Easyitem3 = |Easyqty3 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 3 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 2 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 3 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 |Harditem5 = |Hardqty5 = 1 }} Fleet compositions *Starting Point 1 **1 AV 1 CVL 2 CA 2 DD (D-F-I-K-O) **Having and will skip Node H *Starting Point 2 **1 CV 1 CVL 2 CA(V) 2 DD *Starting Point 3 ** 2 CV 1-2 CA(V) 2-3 DD (C-F-G-J-I-K-O) **Having and will skip Node F Tips *Nodes A, G, K, L are Air Raid Nodes *Node I choice between K,L. Node L has a much higher LoS requirement (around 85 eLos, or 50 Los formula 33). *There's Land Base Air Support provided for this map. You require at least 8 or higher Range for any Land Base Air Support to reach the Boss node. **There are 1-2 enemy air raids **You are not allowed to sortie more than 1 Land Base for bombing in this map. However, you can assign interceptors in the 2nd land base and set the base to air defense to avoid taking damage from raids against your base. **For your Land Base Air support to reach the Boss node, having at least 1 Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat Range or PBY-5A Catalina Range is required if being sent along with Fighters such as Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) Range. **For Hard mode, it is recommended that you opt to bring 3 Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) + 1 Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat or 3 Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) + PBY-5A Catalina if sent to the Boss node as the lack of slots to put in an appropriate amount of fighters and Land-based Attack Bombers may result in your Bombers getting shot down with ease and won't have enough Firepower to deal effective damage against the Boss. Bringing 3 Fighters + 1 Large Sized Flying Boat may help you to gain more Fighter power against the Boss which will lessen your Aircraft loss. *Bringing a ship capable of Anti-Air Cut-In is highly recommended due to the several appearance of enemy Carriers. *Sub-cheese (A-B-F-G-J-I-K-O) **There is a slim chance to clear this map using SS/SSV. However, it is required that you equip at least Type 0 Observation Seaplanes for a minimum of 13.62 LOS New Formula (from K to O node on Hard). http://imgur.com/a/q9e2x. **Low resource consumption, but high bucket consumption. Relatively good for chipping at the boss, consider using a boss support expedition to increase effectiveness, but at the cost of higher resource consumption. **This composition has a risk of being offrouted to a dead end node, even with guaranteed minimum LoS of 14 or exceeding until 34 LoS (using 4 Type 0 planes), which will require a lot of patience. Sample Videos References Drop list